


Like Dark Glass

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Helevorn - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mirrormere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Tolkien wrote about two lakes; in my mind they connected, as perhaps they already had in his.An encounter on the shore of Mirrormere in the Second Age.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Like Dark Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet features a wlw relationship, but (apologies) it is in the past.  
> It was written for a prompt from Silmladylove's prompt table on Tumblr (see end notes).

One of the dwarves had spotted the intruder from the Gates, but as she approached, her feelings ran the gamut from caution to outrage to pity. The stranger was sobbing so—it was impossible to hold her disrespect of the holy lake against her.  
  
‘Why are you weeping by Kheled-zâram?’  
  
‘There was another lake that shone like dark glass,’ replied the elf. ‘We saw our faces mirrored, hers and mine, and above the mountain peak flamed white, like these. She is not here—and even the lake is under the sea.’  
  
The dwarf put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Silmladylove's prompt "kheled" (glass) and posted to Tumblr on 4 February. The prompt word is the first element in the dwarvish name of Mirrormere. It is also related to the (elvish) first element of Helevorn, a lake in drowned Beleriand. There is a bit of resemblance between the descriptions of Helevorn and Mirrormere, as well as between their names. (But it seems the Khuzdul name of Lake Helevorn is known and it did not contain the word "kheled").
> 
> 100 words in MS Word.


End file.
